


The Rose of the Harem of Sultan Jafar

by orphan_account



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: An AU where Jafar has won and Jasmine loved him all along, F/M, Jafar/Jasmine fluff, Suggestive yet not smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jafar has won at last. His enemies are out of his way, Agrabah is his, and now, the new Sultan of Agrabah is having a little nightly celebration with the most prized woman in his new harem, Princess Jasmine.





	The Rose of the Harem of Sultan Jafar

Night was falling at the royal palace of Agrabah, now under a new rule. It hadn´t been a long time since the throne had been taken by a brand new Sultan, who was also the most powerful sorcerer in the world. Nobody was there to challenge his reign.  
At that moment, while the rest of the city was almost sleeping, at the palace on the mountain there was a celebration going on, for a year had passed since this new era had begun.

Lanterns were burning radiantly amidst the shining red stone and marble in the palace´s throne room, full of riches and fine decorations. Guards and servants walked on the corridors around the room. And in the center of that large room, on a giant cobra-shaped throne, sat the new Sultan himself.

With the powers of the lamp and the genie that it held, Sultan Jafar had gained all the supreme power in the land. He had wished not only for the throne, but also for all the magical powers a mortal man could ever have, taking care of his enemies and claiming the land for himself. The man had pretty much everything he had ever wished for.

Smiling proudly while sitting on his throne in his regal black and red robes holding his snake scepter, he admired everything around the palace that he owned. Jafar was an incredibly rich ruler; with his powers, he had conjured up far more treasure than the previous owner of the palace ever had. Gold, silk, jewels, camels, he had everything. Even the treasure of Cave of Wonders was his, as there were mountains of it in his throne room. However, he kept his lamp hidden in the most secret of treasure chambers. His pet parrot and advisor Iago was enjoying the night´s festivities too.

Along with riches, he had a good eye for beautiful women too. Jafar had a huge harem consisting of the most attractive young women in all of the kingdoms, who were all his wives and servants. There were about a dozen of them.

Two of his harem girls were serving him at the moment as well, as he was celebrating in the throne room. A dark-haired, curvaceous young woman wearing nothing but a skimpy red harem outfit was fanning him while another one was bringing him his meal, consisting of lamb, rice and bread. The Sultan smiled and thanked his servants as he enjoyed the latter. They were the same harem girls the genie of the lamp used to summon whenever he demonstrated his skill to whoever his master was.

 

Jafar loved and treasured his women, who were lousy with loyalty towards their Sultan. But there was one in particular who he cherished above all.

The most beautiful flower in his harem.

As he drank from his glass, another harem girl entered the room. She was an incredibly attractive young woman with tanned skin, shiny black hair, auburn eyes and a sultry hourglass figure. Holding a tray full of fruit, she wore a tight strapless red silk bra that emphasized her cleavage beautifully, billowy low-cut red silk harem pants with a golden belt, a pair of golden slippers, matching earrings, a snake bracelet and a golden tiara on her head, signaling that she was once royalty.

The woman was Princess Jasmine, the daughter of Agrabah´s former sultan. For a while, her father had tried to force her to marry against her own will, even though she had been harboring feelings for Jafar in secret. He knew of this too and shared the feelings, but never had the chance to show them. However, when he got the lamp, he finally got his chance to dispose of the old Sultan and Prince Ali, who Jasmine almost married. Now, the two were slaves in his palace too, while Jasmine had accepted her place in Jafar´s harem with pleasure. She saw it as not only as a chance to escape the pressures of royal life, but also a way to be closer with the man she saw as the only one worthy of ruling her kingdom.

Jasmine leaned closer to her Sultan, offering the dessert to him. He thanked and nodded as she began feeding him from her own hand. The other harem girls smiled at them, for they knew how much he fancied her.

While the crown jewel of the harem appeared meek and demure around other people in the palace, with him it was a completely different thing. Nobody loved serving him the way she did. When she became a harem girl, the other women had taught her well in the ways she would serve her master, and now she had outdone herself totally. A servant girl any man could die for.

As he ate, Jafar kept on eyeing the harem girl´s beautiful figure. There couldn´t have been a more appetizing sight for him there than Jasmine. Looking at the former Princess, he was in the mood for something more.

The sorcerer Sultan asked if she would´ve danced for him for some mealtime entertainment. Jasmine´s face turned into a bright smile as she bowed and agreed for his majesty.

In his harem, she had taken several belly dance lessons from the other harem girls in the palace for a long time, until she had eventually learned all she could. Now, she had become a great dancer herself too, and hands down Jafar´s favorite in it. Taking a couple of multicolored veils from the ground, she was ready to entertain him.

Drums begun playing as Jasmine twirling, shaking her hips and ass temptingly in front of the throne. As she danced, there was an amorous, passionate blaze in her eyes that shined during moments like this. A feeling that her beloved Sultan awakened in her. A desire to please and seduce him.

Moving her body in a wavelike pattern and doing circling navel movements, she was perfectly in tune with every note of the music. Her eyes were closed as she smiled flirtatiously. Jafar kept gazing admiringly at her bare midriff, which was on full display during the dance.

Jasmine used her veil to her advantage as she danced as well, until she eventually dropped it smoothly on the floor. She rocked her chest back and forth so vigorously that her beautiful, full breasts jiggled a bit underneath her bra, which delighted her Sultan greatly.

Finishing his tray, Jafar kept on enjoying the show. Jasmine was a natural belly dancer, and he knew it too. Every time she danced, she really let her feelings for him show in her sensual movements. This was way better dinnertime entertainment for him than any other performers in the palace, whether it´d be acrobats, swordsmen or the former Sultan who was now his mere court jester.

She was glad he appreciated it. Even though Jasmine was only one of his wives, he was the one who loved her master the most, which really showed. Often at night, she looked longingly through the latticework windows at the palace´s harem while petting her tiger cub Rajah, whenever she wasn´t around her Sultan. With only him in her life, she didn´t feel bound by the same boundaries that limited her life back in the day as a Princess. 

Eventually, the music was nearing its dynamic finale. Moving very close to the throne, the belly dancer did a series of fast-paced, flirtatious hip bumps in front of him. With her eyes half-closed, her smile was at her sultriest.

When it all ended, Jafar applauded and praised the performance greatly. Honored, Jasmine bowed before him and joined the other harem girls around him.

 

After the celebrations were over, it was time for the Sultan to have some private time with his dearest. Of all the wives in his harem, Jasmine got the most of that time to spend with him, which made her happy.

Hand in hand, the two walked across the palace hallways like a loving couple. Along the way, they passed a strapping young man wearing nothing but red pants and golden bangles in his hands, while carrying a pitcher. This was the former Prince Ali/Aladdin, now a mere obedient palace slave and no longer a threat to Jafar. He bowed humbly without saying a word as they passed him. After being outwitted and exposed once completely, he didn´t even dream of defying the lamp´s new master.

On the hallway was also the former Sultan, in his red and golden motley. Jasmine smiled and adjusted her crown as she saw him. To her, a role of a jester fit her father much more than a ruler. He did make the true Sultan and her laugh often after all.

Eventually, Jasmine and Jafar reached the palace balcony outside, where they strolled in the reddish moonlight together. Her heart was beating peacefully at such a wondrous moment.

She looked at him amorously. The tall and dark Sultan looked incredibly handsome to her, with his dark yet alluring eyes, well-dressed look and twisted yet attractive beard. Jasmine had always had a taste for older men, so all the young and arrogant suitors never interested her. Jafar was hands down the most royal-looking of all the men that had ever shown interest in her.

With nobody there to bother them, she moved closer to Jafar´s embrace and draped her hands around him. He too clasped her naked shoulders, whispering loving words to her ears.

What she heard put her even more in the loving mood. Jasmine too whispered words of love for him as she gazed into his eyes. The sorcerer could see how bright those auburn gems shined in the night at that moment, just like the best of his royal jewels.

Feeling his hot breath against her face, she leaned even closer. Even though Jasmine wasn´t really a Queen, he did treat her as such. With nobody else in his harem did he share so many pleasurable moments.

Jasmine nestled her chest against Jafar, as she let his slender hand stroke her chest softly. His hand trailed across the bra fabric and massaged her breasts underneath it in a gentle fashion. Jasmine smiled and sighed out of pleasure.

The embrace tightened. Jasmine touched his beard in a teasing fashion as she kept on flirting with him. Jafar on the other hand stroked her smooth hair, which was still tied on the golden ponytail. In only a few minutes, their lips finally found each other.

Slowly and deeply, the Sultan kissed his favorite wife on the palace balcony. Jasmine returned the favor voraciously, although she did let him gain the upper hand in this for the most part. The kiss went on for quite a while.

She couldn´t stop it, and neither could he. The passion they had brewing for each other had always been too strong to contain, almost like a desert storm.

After her lips had touched Jafar´s cheek one more time, she smiled at him lovingly, yet with an alluring presence in her eyes.

Noticing that, the sorcerer smiled slyly, for he too was feeling that.

He took her in his arms, and carried her back inside like a bride. With all the other servants in the palace having already left the throne room, he went behind the throne, where a trapdoor led to his secret bedchamber.

In the darkness, a bed with cobra-shaped knobs rested next to a fireplace, hookah and several cushions. He had lived in these quarters even before he became Sultan, so it was already familiar to him.

Jafar lied Jasmine on the bed carefully, right before he laid himself on the beautiful young woman. Sleepily, she snuck into his embrace, closing her eyes while putting her crown carefully down on a cushion.

He held her tight while closing his eyes as well, enjoying the sensual bliss of the moment. The Sultan kept on holding her very close by the waist in a very gentle way while resting there with her. He massaged her almost bare back and kissed her on the navel.

Giggling and blushing, Jasmine enjoyed it as he also nibbled her ears teasingly with his unusually sharp teeth. She leaned upwards and kissed him again while sliding her hands across his body, slowly disrobing him in the progress. In a few minutes, he was in his underwear similar to the ones her father wore, except red and gold.

Jafar let her get as close as she could, with her resting against his chest and massaging it. While doing it, he kissed her once more on the forehead.

They kept teasing each other and making out passionately for a while, until eventually they fell asleep in each other´s arms. While usually Jasmine slept in the harem, there were the times when she got to sleep with the Sultan himself. And she loved nothing more than nights like these.

“I love you, Your Majesty”, she whispered softly as she fell into a slumber. 

“And I love you, my beautiful desert bloom”, he answered, draping his cape as a blanket on her.

It was yet another peaceful yet intimate night for Jafar and Jasmine during the former´s reign. And it sure wasn´t going to be the last.

There was nothing Sultan of Agrabah prided more than the woman he loved. Jasmine was truly a real crown jewel in his palace. A loving wife, a faithful servant girl, a talented belly dancer, a sensual lover, she was everything.

Truly, she was the rose of the harem of Sultan Jafar.


End file.
